In the drilling and completion industry, tools are ubiquitously used to create, seal, support and treat boreholes and the formation they are in for various reasons. Such tools are of great advantage to the companies who employ them ensuring profitable extraction of resources from subsurface reservoirs. Sometimes however, the very tools that are so haloed for their valuable contributions to the recovery of resources can also be an impediment to that same recovery. In these cases, the tools need to be removed from the borehole via drilling, milling or tripping, for example. Each of these activities comes at not insignificant expense and accordingly the art will always welcome alternatives that reduce cost and or time required to remove impediments to the profitable extraction or resources.